1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to input sensors, and more specifically to a touch sensor panel with regional and local electrodes to increase the number of sensed touch locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitive-type touch input sensors, such as touch sensor panels and the like, are relatively rugged and do not require physical pressure for detecting touch locations. Capacitive-type touch sensors, however, use relatively expensive electrodes for sensing screen touches. Conventional capacitive-type touch sensor devices with a limited number of electrodes (N) can either detect only N individual touch locations or otherwise can detect N(N+1)/2 locations with an X-Y multiplexed matrix. It is desired to increase the number of touch locations using a given number of electrodes.